Pokemon Reborn
by DemonBlade45
Summary: The Reborn Region... It is a place FAR different from any other region. 18 Gym Leaders with 6 Pokemon each. The region's Pokemon are EXTREMELY rare or extinct...until now. A train wreck has also rendered an Admin for the region's crime syndicate amnesiac and with no name. He has been Reborn. ACCEPTING OC's BE WARNED THOUGH THAT ONLY ONE WILL BE PICKED. DETAILS INSIDE.


**Me: Hello an welcome to the story of Pokemon Reborn! I stated in my story The Grand Journey that I would be doing this. Anyways, quite a few things to go over here. **

**There will be NO contests whatsoever. However there is the chance someone will get an OC. The form will be after the chapter. The deadline is January 2, 2014. The same day I start up The Grand Journey again. I will accept only the MOST detailed description. I will PM the person who sent me one, if it was accepted or not.**

**These actually happened in the game, I will probably take out a couple of things.**

**I can only do the chapters up until where I am stuck, so you will have to wait for me to do a chapter if I reach that point.**

**There are 18 Gym Leaders, Each have 6 Pokemon, the best Pokemon can only be FOUND. Sometimes they will join you, or you will have to catch them. Pokemon will disobey you even if you are their original trainer (OT). The max cap without a gym badge is 20.**

**Gym Badges: 1. Up to Level 25, 2. Up to level 35, 3. Up to level 40, 4. Up to level 45, 5. Unknown since I don't have it.**

**There are 10 episodes as of now, each one releases a new gym leader but it takes time for the person who made this to make another one.**

**I will write at the very end the level of the team, the abilities, the names, species, and moves. I will additionally write the glitches that happened to me.**

**I have caught three shinies already. They are Sandshrew which is now a Sandslash, Trubbish, and Grimer. **

**This is NOT a Nuzlocke, if it was, I would have to restart about 9 times now.**

**Please note I will cut out the opening where they ask your gender or name.**

**The person you play as is NOT like this at all. But I thought it would be cool.**

**I will be altering a little here. The starter that I received is VERY different, but look at the cover.**

**Just enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Train Wreck**

After their introductions, the two that were onboard heard a giant explosion in front and the train came to a screeching halt. However, it was too late and the train wrecked right into the station making it collapse on the train which caused it to stop. A young man fell out, his right arm was gone as well as his left leg. He was missing an eye and obviously struggling to survive. He looked around with his good eye, shaking and getting cold at the blood loss. He saw someone running at him and he heard a name. He saw black boots, until pure darkness took over his sight.

**Location: Opal Hospital**

The young man woke up in an unfamiliar place. He tried to move his right arm, but couldn't. He then tried to move his left leg, which again, he couldn't. He then started looking around and noticed his vision was different. He pulled his left arm up, but it was cuffed to the bed. He looked around and what he saw made his blood run cold. He had no arm and leg. He did what any person would do at the sight of this. He screamed. Doctors and nurses came rushing in. He struggled and struggled until the sedated him. Darkness once overcame him again. A person came in and looked at them. She had blue hair that ran down to her back. There were segments that had purple throughout her hair. She had a lab coat on with the name tag Ame on it.

"Ahh, Professor Ame!" One of the doctors had rushed over to her. She had a folder in her hands with the name Meteor Top Admins. The Police had gathered enough evidence to put together a list of top admins. The young man in the hospital bed was the organization's number one admin. They had captured another. They both had a ring on, giving the impression they were either engaged or married. She opened the folder and looked at it.

_Name: Unknown (Not enough Evidence)_

_Age: 21 DOB: Unknown (Presumed Kidnapped at a young age)_

_Pokemon: 1: Scizor (deemed too dangerous and put under stasis) 5: Deceased_

_Family: One Partner, apparently dating and engaged. (Yep, This is gonna be the OC's thing here)_

_History: Arrested at the scene of crime._

_Interrogation: Today_

She closed the folder and walked over to the body. She slapped him hard across the side without the eye. He woke up screaming from the pain. She told all of the doctors and nurses to get out. They all left.

"Why did you blow up the train station?" Ame asked sitting in a chair. He was silent.

"I see they told you not to speak in enemy hands." Ame said moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"W-Why do I not have an arm, leg, and eye?" The young man said.

"As I asked you why did you blow up the train station. I already gave the answer to that question."

"I don't remember anything about a train station. The last place I remember was my house and having lunch with my fiancé. That's it." He closed his eye and widened it again.

"Where's Ruby?!" The young man had broken the handcuffs through pure worry. Ame had gotten up in a heartbeat and had a phone out. The man looked at here with worry on his face. Ame stepped forward and sat back down, now knowing that there was no threat.

"Are you talking about a Scizor that we found on you? If so, it started to attack officials and was put under stasis.."

"…She was just protecting me from the enemy." He laid back down. "By the way, what's my name?"

Professor Ame was wide-eyed at this revelation. If he couldn't remember his name, then he couldn't remember anything about Team Meteor.

_Time Skip: 3 years later_

The young man was walking into an official looking building. It was known as the starting place for all trainers; however he had a different motive than travel around and gather 8 badges from 18 Gym Leaders. He had reached the front desk and asked for Professor Ame. She came out with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Reborn, I guess you're here for Ruby, a pokedex, and your new arm and leg."

The now identified, Reborn, was given the name when he was released from the hospital. He went into police custody for a year. They tried countless times to get information from him. When he told them that he didn't even remember his name, they kept him longer and longer. Ame was getting worried that he would not come out from police custody. She apparently was well-respected in the police force. He had to learn to walk on a crutch with one leg and arm. It took a span of a year, but he was ready for an arm and leg now. They had installed two ports 6 months ago to fit in these new body ligaments.

When he reached the back where Ame was, he saw a metallic, black leg and arm. She told him to sit down and he complied. She inserted the leg first and he grunted at the pain of it connecting his neuro-nerves. She then did the same to his arm. He grunted again. She asked him to stand which he did only to fall over. Ame tried to reach for him, but he stopped himself on one arm and flipped himself upwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Ame just gaped at the flip. You can take away memories, but you can't take away the reflexes you learned the hard way. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was an eye that had a glowing red pupil. He took it and inserted it into his socket. He started to scream at the immense pain that it had. It felt like a thousand needles were entering his brain at the same time. He started to bleed and he stopped screaming. Ame just looked away at this.

"Sorry, if I told you, you would have said that you wouldn't put it in. On the plus side you get your eyesight back." She helped him up and he looked at her with his eyes. She sighed that she managed to keep her promise at getting him an arm and leg. The eye was a bonus for the help he did around.

"Can I have Ruby now?" Reborn said to Ame who nodded and pulled yet another ball out of her pocket. This one was different from all the rest. It had an M mark on its top part. He took it and smiled. He had learned that he was an Admin in this Team Meteor group but denied it. He would never do something like that to Pokémon. He released Ruby and saw something that made his heart pang. He saw utter worry for him. He walked over and hugged Ruby. Ruby stood shocked and returned the hug with pure curiosity. It had never received a hug from its trainer before. When he pulled away, Ruby went wide-eyed. This was no longer its trainer. Its trainer didn't have scars, a missing eye, leg or arm. Yet here is a trainer that looks completely like him in every way. He looked at Ruby and sighed. He decided to tell everything about what happened and Ruby listened and started to tear up. Ame smiled at this interaction. People today think Pokémon as tools and business. However, this sight is different. After their tearful reunion, he left Ruby out to walk with him.

"I guess I will be heading out now." Reborn said with Ruby close behind. He had a Pokedex, and it was in his head. Ame yelled for him to stop and called him back. He came back and she led him into her private quarters. He saw 15 pokeballs on counters that were green, red, and blue. She told him to pick a Pokemon. They were in the order of which they were discovered. He picked up one at the red counter and out came a bipedal pokemon.

He named the Pokemon Rize.

**Challenge: What is this Pokemon. For a HUGE hint, please refer to The Grand Journey Chapter 10 Hunted and Killed.**

**See you, January 2, 2014**

**OC Format**

**Name:**

**Region and Town/City:**

**Age: 21 (Reborn was 22 when kidnapped so she was 18, 3 years passed sooo yeah.)**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**Attire:**

**Eye Color:**

**Pokemon 1: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Pokemon 2: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Pokemon 3: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Pokemon 4: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Pokemon 5: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Pokemon 6: Name, Moves, Ability**

**Type that she excels at:**

**History with Reborn before kidnapping:**


End file.
